


Virgil Munroe Disaster at Large

by braintub



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braintub/pseuds/braintub
Summary: Uh its probably not good but its my version of the amalgam universe, or at least my version of the concept. It has some home brew elements and some characters and groups from the original. The rating might change and tags will too.





	Virgil Munroe Disaster at Large

“i”=speech  
i= narrator/thoughts of Virgil

Virgil Munroe Natural Disaster at Large   
Issue #1  
High school would be so much better if it just disappeared. Like really who would design a system where you have to take 7 hours out of your busy schedule (mostly due to homework but still) to just sit in a class and be bored to death by things that don’t matter. Not to mention having no friends so lunchtime is killer, group projects are awkward, and the party list is always empty but that’s beside the point. Look even the weather isn't happy it's trying to storm us out of school. “Ugh watch it shithead some of us have places to be '' great if you aren’t aware this is the last guy you want to bump into at Greektown high Tyler Browning, basketball star with a temper tantrum because his dad ignores him for work. “I’m so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going oh that's gonna need some napkins” “Did you just spill water on my game day tee?” Not good, not good, not good, shoot! “Uhm sorry?” Run Virgil run! “GET back here short stack, when I get my hands on you you're dead! Dead you hear me” Two lefts, one right, over the fence, up the fire escape, down onto the dumpster, and sliide. Safe, too bad I have to skip class, what will they do with my grades, what a chore. Where was I oh yeah how much my school life sucks yeah that just now pretty much put it in a nutshell. So now that I’ve made my daring escape where too? “$10 that's enough to go to that yogurt place. Score!” “Look kid you just made me a very lucky man. I won't need to lose my usual 9 grams after all.” As Virgil turns her head she sees the man in the poorly lit alleyway she feels the instant need to lose today's lunch. His extremely disfigured face., there seems to be some kind of irradiated jagged scar going across his face. His nose crooked from repeated abuse. It seems he’s missing multiple teeth from some type of strong impact. A bat with elongated claws branded across him, Virgil can’t seem to shake the feeling of familiarity. Virgil can tell he fights often and doesn't have the best record. Before Virgil can do any more analyzing of her would-be attacker he rushes at her with a knife. She trips out of surprise narrowly dodging the blade. The man growls in anger and begins to swing widely. “JUST GIVE ME THE MONEY YOU BRAT” “Ask me nicely and maybe I will. That's a good point actually have you ever tried asking” As Virgil got cocky she failed to realize the slight buzz of the blade. As she rambles on about murder politeness he takes a swing. This time there is no luck, just the blade meeting flesh. It comes down hard drawing blood and Virgil lets out a scream of terror. “That didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” The gentle sound of metal falling on the floor fills the alley. “What just happened?” “You're a Freak! One of them cursed mutants like him. You’re just like Dark-claw. Get away from me you monster!” . . . “Huh, how am I alive?” c'mon, think Virgil think, a man just tried to mug me, he missed one knife swing and hit me with the other, I should be bleeding out, but I'm not. If i'm still alive he ran away that must mean. “I’M INVINCIBLE!” KRAKAKAKOOM!

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions? I'm trying to get better at writing fiction so basically murder me with the hardest but constructive criticism.


End file.
